Dying Pixels
by Galionne
Summary: .Noob. Tout le monde savait que la mise à jour 6.0 n'avait rien d'une mise à jour ordinaire, surtout les 48 chanceux sélectionnés pour en tester l'alpha! Après tout, qui n'a jamais rêvé de se retrouver physiquement transporté dans son jeu vidéo favoris? Surtout si c'est sans danger- enfin, jusqu'à ce que Maître Zen décide d'y mettre son grain de sel, du moins...
1. Mise à Jour

**NdA** : Bonjour bonsoir chers lecteurs et lectrices et bienvenu sur ma fanfic _Dying Pixel_ s! Je me suis récemment remise à Noob grâce à un RP avec une amie ( _Coucou Ammilyane!_ ) et pour fêter ça, je me suis dit que j'allais reprendre une vielle (très vieille) fanfiction que j'avais commencé mais jamais terminé. Alors non, comme je l'ai commencé il y a un moment l'inspiration ne vient pas de Sword Art Online- même si maintenant ce serait assez facile de faire le rapprochement. En fait ce serait plutôt Code Lyoko et les autres dessins animés ayant utilisés le principe du " _si tu meurt dans le jeu tu meurt pour de vrai!_ ". Pas très original je sais, mais pour une fic sur l'univers de Noob ça me paraissait presque incontournable.

 **NdA 2** : Ah oui et tant que j'y suis je tiens à vous prévenir, il _va_ y avoir des descriptions de blessures, de scènes plus ou moins violentes et des morts de personnages alors âmes très sensibles s'abstenir. Les autres, amusez vous bien!

...

Charles Antoine Donteuil regarda les trois lourdes portes de fer se refermer derrière les 48 joueurs avec un immense sentiment de fierté –et des raisons d'être fier, il fallait bien l'avouer, il en avait. La présence de cette petite cinquantaine de joueurs venu tester l'alpha de la nouvelle mise à jour 6.0 d'Horizon notamment en était une. 16 joueurs de l'Empire, 16 joueurs de la Coalition et 16 joueurs de l'Ordre, tirés au sort pour essayer un nouveau type de jeux révolutionnaire. En effet, Horizon 6.0 proposait un concept totalement inédit au monde du jeu vidéo: la possibilité d'être physiquement transporté dans un univers virtuel et ainsi d'incarner pleinement son avatar. Ce tour de force technologique avait pris des années et des années de recherches et de tests souvent infructueux avant de pouvoir être achevé et constituait la plus grande fierté du fondateur et PDG de Neuropa Entertainment, bien que celui-ci ait eu un peu de mal à saisir le procédé. Certes il en avait compris la base – les machines utilisées étaient capable de dématérialiser un à un les atomes d'un objet ou individu placé dans le scanner avant de les reconstruire sous forme de programmes informatiques individuels et de les implanter sur un serveur commun beaucoup plus large- mais la plupart des autres termes techniques lui échappaient encore. Qu'importe! Horizon 6.0 était enfin opérationnel… Ou du moins en partit.

Il fallait bien temporiser, pour le moment seul l'alpha était terminé. Donteuil avait donc eu besoin d'alpha-testeurs pour aider son équipe à détecter les bugs du jeu et c'est là que lui et Ricardo avait eu une idée des plus brillantes. Neuropa Entertainment avait organisé un gigantesque 'tirage au sort' sur un panel conséquent de joueurs inscrits à l'évènement afin de désigner 48 gagnants qui auraient le privilège de jouer à Horizon 6.0 en avant première. Enfin, Charles Antoine n'était pas fou. Il savait que l'alpha pouvait comporter quelques problèmes techniques plus ou moins grave et que les premiers tests pouvaient donc s'avérer très dangereux pour les alpha-testeurs. La disparition d'une personnalité aussi influente que Max Middle, par exemple, susciterait une polémique monstrueuse et sans aucun doutes de nombreux procès. Son équipe avait donc pris soin de limiter la liste des candidats ayant une chance de gagner à une petite centaine de joueurs sans histoire, sans véritables relations sociales et dont la disparition ne susciterait donc pas un trop gros remous médiatique. Les noms de Fantöm, Amaras et Spectre apparaissaient donc toujours sur la liste des participants, sans que ceux-ci est une chance d'être choisit. Pour tout dire, les membres des guildes Justice et Roxxor avaient tous été écartés du programme, ainsi que quelques autres joueurs ayant une grande influence sur la communauté. Stanislas Châtelain quand à lui s'était vu interdire toute participation en raison de son statut de World Boss et d'employé de Neuropa Entertainment.

Restaient donc ces 48 joueurs, préalablement traqués et espionnés pendant un an afin de s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne poseraient problèmes. Donteuil avait personnellement prit soin de tous leur faire signer un contrat –on ne faisait jamais signer trop de contrat- attestant du fait qu'ils avaient bien prit compte des dangers et risques encouru –sans bien sûre qu'aucun des dit dangers et risques ne soit expliqués ou même mentionnés. Il avait reconnut quelques têtes parmi la masse précédemment agglutinée dans les différentes salles d'attente.

Gabrielle Jolivet, jeune élève de fac médiocre qui semblait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rater cours et examens afin de s'adonner à Horizon. Elle ne communiquait quasiment plus avec ses parents ni même avec qui que ce soit du monde réel, si ce n'était sa colocataire Catherine Mourru elle aussi sélectionnée et tout aussi socialement coupée du monde.

Fanny Blanchet, une surfeuse narcoleptique dont la vie se résumait a sa passion, Horizon et des siestes intempestives et incontrôlables et dont la connaissance la plus proche était son médecin qu'elle voyait tout au plus deux fois par an pour se faire prescrire des médicaments qu'elle oubliait systématiquement de prendre.

Antoine Gibbs, inspecteur de police à St-Bonnet en Champsaur faisant certes un travail absolument remarquable mais qui ne communiquait qu'en de très rares occasions avec ses collègues, ce qui lui valait de vivre reclus de tout cercle social. La seule personne avec qui il semblait entretenir une véritable relation amicale était son colocataire, un jeune homme renfermé sur lui-même qui ne sortait guère de son appartement que pour faire les courses et qui avait été sélectionné lui aussi.

Marie Martin et Jean Dubois, deux personnes complètement transparentes et très discrètes. L'équipe de communication avaient eu beau cherchée en profondeur, elle n'avait presque rien trouvée sur eux. Ils portaient des noms et prénoms très populaires en France, n'avait aucun casier judiciaire, n'apparaissaient sur aucun réseau social ou aucun registre quel qu'il soit. C'en était presque ridicule.

Il y avait encore toute une flopée d'autres joueurs, mais Donteuil n'avait pas retenu leurs noms. Tous étaient arrivés exactement à l'heure pour l'évènement. Ils avaient été briefés, préparés puis séparés et répartit en 3 groupes selon leur faction. A l'heure actuelle, ils devaient probablement être en train d'attendre face à la longue rangée de scanners située dans chacune des trois salles. Donteuil prit le chemin de la salle de contrôle et consulta sa montre: 13h50. Plus que dix minutes. Il poussa la porte de verre et entra dans la large salle circulaire où se situait le cœur des opérations. Ordinateurs, moniteurs, cameras de surveillance, vigiles, programmeurs renommés… En bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour que le premier test se passe sans accrocs. Ricardo et Stanislas Châtelain l'attendait dans un coin aménagé spécialement pour eux d'où ils pouvaient surveiller le déroulement du test.

«-Tout va bien monsieur Stanislas?, questionna Donteuil en prenant place, Vous me semblez un peu nerveux…

-Nerveux? Non, non, disons plutôt que je suis… _Excité_ , à l'idée de voir votre projet enfin achevé… Après tout, vous réalisez le plus grand rêve de très nombreux joueurs aujourd'hui…»

Charles Antoine sourit et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez du bout du doigt.

«-Eh bien… Je dois vous avouez que moi aussi je suis assez impatient de le voir enfin toucher à sa fin… Même s'il faudra encore nettoyer et corriger les bugs…

-Ah, mais c'est vrai ! Comment les joueurs vont-ils vous les reporter? Vous allez envoyer des Maîtres du Jeu sur le serveur aussi?

\- Nos MJs ne passeront pas au scanner, mais ils auront tout de même accès au serveur par ordinateur, expliqua Ricardo, Ils auront accès à tous les codes ainsi qu'à un avatar afin de se manifester dans le jeu. Ce sont aussi eux qui s'occuperont de donner les instructions aux joueurs, de les faire passer individuellement dans les scanners et de veiller à ce que personne ne pénètre dans les salles de transfert.

-Oh… Et… Hum… Ils sont fiables, au moins?

-Bien sûre !, s'exclama Donteuil, Nous avons trié nos MJs sur le volet afin de ne garder que les trois meilleurs d'entre eux. Franklin Ortega 'Judge Love' qui travaille avec nous depuis plus de 12 ans s'occupera des joueurs de l'Empire, Léa Pasquier 'Judge Dance', notre meilleure programmeuse s'occupera des joueurs de la Coalition et Théodore Saquebien 'Judge Dead' que vous connaissez déjà s'occupera des joueurs de l'Ordre. »

Le Joueur World Boss hocha la tête et soupira longuement.

Ah ça… Pour connaître Judge Dead, Stanislas Châtelain 'Arthéon' le connaissait bien…

S'il devait ne choisir que trois mots pour le décrire ses choix se porteraient sans doutes sur 'cruel'; 'diabolique'; 'ignoble'; 'impitoyable'; 'tyrannique'; 'monstrueux'- Oui, bon, à dire vrai il était incapable de se limiter à seulement trois mots.

Mais pourtant et malgré ce portrait quelque peu négatif, c'était seulement un jeune homme d'à peine une vingtaine d'années; pâle, vêtu de noir et au maquillage gothique qui avait accueillit les 16 joueurs de l'Ordre. Pas de voix rauque à glacer le sang, pas de rire maléfique et encore moins d'apparence terrifiante… Bon, à la limite il pouvait peut-être tenter de se faire passer pour un méchant Disney au rabais, en y mettant du cœur… Mais son rôle de Maître du Jeu lui convenait très bien; et c'était donc avec un enthousiasme fortement masqué par sa voix plate que Judge Dead avait accueillit les joueurs au curseur vert et leur avait délivrés les instructions nécessaires –et rappelé le règlement.

En effet, tout le monde ne pouvait participer librement. Afin d'être éligible au tirage au sort il fallait premièrement être un joueur d'Horizon depuis plus de 6 mois. Il fallait aussi posséder au minimum un avatar niveau 100 et avoir remplit une quête spécifique qui offrait une clé d'inscription pour récompense.

«Le système de jeu est le même que sur ordinateur, expliqua donc Théodore, Si vos points de vie tombent à zéro, vous serez téléporté au cimetière le plus proche et devrez soit retrouver votre corps, soit ressusciter au cimetière, soit trouver quelqu'un pour vous ramener à la vie sur place. Vous serez constamment protégés par un bouclier souple et invisible qui recouvrira la totalité de votre avatar et ne ressentirez donc aucune douleur liée aux coups. En ce qui concerne la faim, vous pourrez vous restaurez dans les auberges ou acheter des vivres auprès des marchands. Si jamais vous vous retrouvez dans l'incapacité d'acheter de la nourriture ou de l'eau, sachez qu'une ration d'urgence apparaîtra dans votre inventaire toutes les 6 heures. Nous vous déconseillons néanmoins de ne consommer que celles-ci car elles ne constituent pas une alternative saine. Ensuite-»

Nazetrîme, postée à l'arrière du groupe de l'Ordre soupira longuement et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle n'avait que faire de ces instructions. Maître Zen lui avait confié une importante mission et elle comptait bien la remplir, le plus vite et le mieux possible.

Le fait qu'elle, Elyx et Valentin ainsi que la majeure partie des membres de la guilde Noob aient tous été sélectionnés tenaient presque du miracle. Pour eux, il s'agissait d'une chance inespérée qu'il ne fallait surtout pas laissé filer. D'un geste fluide Nazetrîme rejeta une mèche noire derrière son oreille et observa les alentours. Le sas d'entrée se trouvait juste derrière elle. Il s'agissait d'une lourde porte de métal qui se fermait automatiquement en coulissant sur le coté avant de venir se verrouiller contre le mur. Une caméra de surveillance filmait l'entrée depuis la gauche en tournant lentement sur son socle. Exactement comme Maître Zen l'avait prédit. Nazetrîme se pencha en avant, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

«Jean… » souffla-t-elle doucement.

Aucune réponse.

«Jean Dubois…» Insista-t-elle une seconde fois.

Toujours rien. Bah! C'était à prévoir, de toute façon… Benêt comme il était, il ne risquait pas se souvenir de son nom de code. La cartomancienne se pencha un peu plus en avant, visiblement agacée.

«Valentin…» grogna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme tourna _enfin_ la tête à l'appel de son véritable nom et posa son regard sur la cartomancienne sans un mot. Il s'était comporté de manière étonnamment calme depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bâtiment. Pas une seule 'tentative de séduction'; pas un regard ou mot mal placé. En fait il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivé –au grand bonheur de Nazetrîme et d'Elyx. Il voulait sans doutes faire profile bas suite aux nombreuses et récentes altercations qu'il avait eu avec Maître Zen. Après tout le mage était connu pour ses violents accès de colère et il valait mieux être de son coté et ne pas le contrarier- surtout en ce moment.

La cartomancienne lui fit un rapide signe de la main et Valentin compris immédiatement. Il glissa doucement son pied en arrière et souleva légèrement son talon tandis que Nazetrîme en approcha l'avant du sien. D'un faible coup elle décolla la fine plaque de fer qu'Elyx avait préalablement fixée sous sa basket gauche et la glissa discrètement sous son pied. Elle était fine; juste assez pour pouvoir être complètement dissimulée sous une semelle. Nazetrîme la poussa doucement en arrière jusqu'à la placer contre le mur, dans le sillon de la porte où elle s'inséra avec un ' _clic_ '. Elle se retourna vers Valentin et hocha discrètement la tête, lui signant de se retourner.

Théodore Saquebien venait tout juste de terminer ses explications et les joueurs commençaient déjà à faire la file afin de passer au scanner. Nazetrîme, Elyx et Valentin s'échangèrent un bref regard entendu avant de s'avancer à leur tour.

Le plan le plus élaboré et le plus grandiose de la Guilde des Traqueurs de Reliques était enfin en marche.


	2. Entrée en scène

**NdA** : Et hop; le second chapitre! Bon, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour l'écrire aussi vite (sûrement qu'il est pourrie, heh !), mais je l'ai fais. Le troisième risque de prendre un peu plus de temps par contre mais ne vous en fait pas, on arrive enfin dans le cœur de l'action avec du sang, des larmes, de la romance et des smourbiffs (si si !).

 **NdA 2** : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes grosses comme des porte-avions que vous risquez de trouver, j'ai beau me relire, je suis aussi douée en orthographe qu'un grille-pain…

…

 _C'est vraiment normal que ça fasse ce bruit?_

Couette tira nerveusement sur l'une de ses longues mèches brunes en attendant les instructions suivantes. Elle pouvait sentir le scanner trembler tout atour d'elle tandis qu'un vrombissement menaçant remplissait ses oreilles. On lui avait bandé les yeux par mesure de sécurité- les lumières vives et clignotantes risquaient soit disant de causer des crises d'épilepsie ou d'endommager les yeux si l'on ne prenait pas les précautions nécessaires. Elle était donc aveugle, enfermée dans une bruyante machine et sur le point d'être désintégrée pour être envoyée sur un ordinateur.

Quel bonheur…

Une voix lui parvint, à peine audible, depuis un haut-parleur situé à sa droite à l'intérieur de la machine.

«Votre attention, s'il vous plaît! Les transferts vers Olydri vont bientôt commencer, nous vous demanderons donc de garder les bras le long du corps, de vous tenir droits et de ne plus bouger. Au signal sonore, retenez votre respiration et restez calme.»

Il y eu une demi-minute de silence radio, suivit d'un long bip strident. Couette aspira immédiatement une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de bloquer sa respiration. La machine se mit alors à vrombir de plus belle et elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Une étrange chaleur enveloppa lentement son corps tandis que ses membres s'engourdissaient petit à petit. Puis il y eu la chute; la sensation de tomber pendant plusieurs secondes et enfin, celle d'atterrir. Le choc bien que n'ayant pas été des plus rudes l'avait tout de même surprise et elle avait perdu l'équilibre, s'affalant dans l'herbe humide.

«Aïeuh… C'est pas encore au point leur truc…»

Avec un faible grognement elle s'étira et retira le bandeau de tissu qui lui recouvrait les yeux avant de se relever maladroitement. Le monde tout autour d'elle avait entièrement changé. Les parois de métal du scanner avaient laissée place à un petit village rural bordé par une forêt verte luxuriante et elle pouvait sentir une douce brise caressant sont visage.

Tout cela paraissait tellement… Réel… On était bien loin du monde pixélisé qu'elle avait connut jusque là.

Ses vêtements eux aussi avaient changés: son habituelle tenue de ville rose s'était transformée en une courte robe blanche et une longue cape assortie. Le transfert s'était bien passé, apparemment : elle était bien en Olydri, elle avait son stuff d'élémentaliste et elle était en un seul morceau. Un léger sifflement attira son attention et elle se retourna pour voir apparaître de nombreux autres avatars sur la place derrière elle. Elle en reconnut un en particulier; une néogicienne blonde en corset et pantalon noir.

«-Kikou Ivy!, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en sautillant vers elle.

-'Lut Couette, bailla-t-elle, Déjà là?»

Fanny Blanchet étira longuement son dos et ses bras engourdis puis se frotta les yeux. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à rester éveillée dans les transports quel qu'ils soient et visiblement il fallait maintenant rajouter 'téléportation' à la liste…

«-T'as vu? C'est super beau! On dirait la réalité!

-Ouais… Ils se sont surpassés niveau graphismes ce coup-ci…»

La néogicienne se releva lentement et observa les alentours: en tout, quatorze autres joueurs de l'Empire étaient apparus autour d'elles, la plupart encore un peu groggys à cause du transfert. Elle laissa échapper un autre bâillement avant de porter une main à sa hanche gauche où pendait ce qui ressemblait à une petite bourse en cuir.

«Alors ça, si je ne me trompe pas, ça doit être mon inventaire…»

Elle ouvrit la besace et entreprit de la vider méthodiquement, sous les yeux ébahit de Couette.

«- … Une potion de soin… Des munitions… 100 crédits… Une arme à feu de base… Du stuff anti-froid… Et une ration de survie.

-Mais c'est…

-Un sac sans fond, expliqua Ivy, pratique quand on a beaucoup d'équipement. Je suppose que tout ce bazar c'est un genre de kit de démarrage ou quelque chose comme ça. On doit tous avoir le même, à quelque détails près…

-Moi j'ai une potion de mana!

-Et pas d'arme à feu…

-Mais ce serait pas Couic et Hippie par hasard?! Salut les filles!»

Couette et Ivy se retournèrent vers la voix qui avait soudainement retentit derrière elles et se retrouvèrent alors face à une petite guerrière au curseur jaune.

«-Golgotha!, s'exclama joyeusement Couette.

-On dirait bien qu'on est toute là maintenant, remarqua Ivy.

-Sauf qu'il manque ma Gaga…

-Elle est avec les autres joueurs de la Coalition, on ira sûrement la voir plus tard. Mais en attendant, il vaut mieux s'entraîner à utiliser nos armes et nos compétences. Parce que je sais pas vous mais moi, je suis loin d'être une tireuse d'élite IRL… »

…

 **Pendant ce temps, dans la réalité.**

…

«Un coup de tournevis à gauche… Un coup de tournevis à droite… Et… Voilà~»

Finalement, retirer la grosse plaque de fer qui recouvrait l'entrée des conduits d'aération était encore plus facile que dans les films. Maître Zen se hissa à l'intérieur avec un grognement et alluma sa lampe frontale. Les couloirs étaient minuscules et il pouvait à peine avancer avec son énorme sac à dos, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Chaque plan brillant nécessitait des sacrifices. Il entreprit donc de ramper dans les tunnels de métal en s'orientant grâce à la carte qu'il avait dessinée dans la paume de sa main et prit soin d'avancer lentement, afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Si son plan était exact –et il l'était- la salle de transfert de l'Ordre n'était pas très loin.

Il avait déjà visité les locaux de Neuropa Entertainment sous une fausse identité en se faisant passer pour un homme de ménage. Il fallait dire que la sécurité et le contrôle du personnel laissait franchement à désirer, surtout pour une entreprise aussi importante... Il avait put librement faire le tour des bâtiments sans que personne ne lui demande de papiers ou de laissez-passer, ce qui lui avait permit de faire un repérage au préalable. Il avait fait un croquis de tout le système d'aération du bâtiment et avait même put noté quelques autres détails intéressants. Les sas d'ouverture des trois salles de transfert, notamment, présentaient un lourd défaut. En effet, ils envoyaient (en théorie) un signal à la salle de contrôle principale dés qu'ils étaient fermés, verrouillés et sécurisés. Mais ce signal avait la fâcheuse manie de partir trop tôt à savoir dés que la porte blindée touchait le mur, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se verrouiller. Le criminel en avait déduit qu'il suffisait donc de placer quelque chose; n'importe quoi dans le sillon de la porte d'assez petit pour que celle-ci touche le mur mais de juste assez volumineux pour que le verrou ne puisse pas se bloquer et le tour était joué.

Maître Zen s'approcha prudemment d'une petite grille située devant lui dans les conduits et entreprit de la dévisser avant de la placer sur le côté -hors de question de la faire tomber par terre comme dans les films et d'alerter tout le personnel. Il retira son sac et se glissa par l'ouverture avant de récupérer son bagage une fois dehors. Il se trouvait dans le couloir, à quelques pas seulement de la salle de transfert de l'Ordre. Pas d'employés ni de caméras en vu. Il s'approcha de la lourde porte blindée et tira un pied de biche et une pince hors de son sac. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était être prudent. Comme prévue, la porte ne s'était pas complètement fermée à cause de la plaque de fer laissant ainsi une infime ouverture où l'extrémité du pied de biche s'inséra sans problème. Maître Zen appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'instrument jusqu'à entendre un faible crissement et tira la porte légèrement plus ouverte. L'employé qui devait se charger de surveiller les joueurs de l'Ordre était assis derrière un bureau face à son ordinateur, dos à la porte et avec un casque sur les oreilles.

Le setup parfait.

La caméra de surveillance était en train de tourner lentement sur son socle dans la direction opposée à l'entrée. Maître Zen poussa la porte encore un peu plus ouverte et se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur. Il se plaça sous la caméra de surveillance et d'un geste fluide sectionna avec sa pair de pinces les câbles qui pendaient entre l'appareil et le mur. L'homme au casque ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, trop occupé à lire ce qu'il recevait sur son écran d'ordinateur. La sécurité n'allait plus tarder maintenant que la salle de contrôle ne recevait plus d'images provenant de cette salle, alors il fallait faire vite.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'homme au casque et leva son pied de biche au dessus de sa tête lorsqu'une voix brisa le silence. Elle provenait du talkie-walkie accroché à la ceinture de l'employé qui retira son casque.

«-Théodore? Vous êtes là? On a perdu la connexion avec la caméra de surveillance. Vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'œil s'il vous plaît? Et assurer-vous que personne ne soit dans la salle avec vous. Un individu suspect aurait soi-disant été repéré dans les couloirs.

-Je fais ça tout de suite Monsieur Donteuil.»

Théodore raccrocha l'appareil à sa ceinture en soupirant et se retourna dans sa chaise de bureau, se retrouvant inévitablement face à Maître Zen.

«Mais qu'est-ce que- ?!»

 _BANG_

«Bonne nuit, 'Théodore'…» murmura Maître Zen en regardant le jeune homme inconscient s'effondrer à ses pieds.


	3. Bon débarras

**NdA** : Pfiou j'ai eu du mal avec celui-là! Mais bon, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira quand même! Le quatrième chapitre au moins devrait être plus facile à écrire pour moi vu que je sais où je vais avec. En revanche, avec la rentrée qui arrive à grands pas je ne sais pas vraiment quand il sera prêt- mais d'ici moins de deux semaines, espérons-le!

…

Un faible grognement vint interrompre le flot incessant des cliques de souris. Théodore entrouvrit faiblement les yeux alors qu'une douleur insupportable pulsait violemment dans ses tempes et son front. La pièce était sombre et seule la lumière d'un écran d'ordinateur lui parvenait, laissant une ombre humaine se découper devant elle.

«Qui…»

Le jeune homme voulut bouger ses jambes mais celles-ci ne répondirent pas. Il fit la même tentative avec ses bras, mais le résultat fut identique. Il avait été fermement ligoté aux chevilles, aux genoux et aux poignets avec des câbles électriques puis jeté dans un coin de la pièce. Il émit un autre grognement et vit la silhouette devant l'écran bouger et se retourner.

«-Tiens, on se réveille enfin?, fit une voix moqueuse.

-Qui… Qui êtes… Vous?

-'Maître Zen', 'Robert Dumoulin'… Appelle-moi comme tu veux; c'est pas très important tant que tu me laisse travailler tranquille.

-Robert Dumoulin… Le… Le fugitif! A-AU SECOURS! VENEZ ME SORTIR DE L- ARGH!»

Quelque chose était venue percuter son front avec assez de force pour le faire taire. Théodore serra les dents et entrouvrit les yeux en sentant la douleur dans ses tempes tripler en violence. Une sorte de boîte en plastique gisait à ses pieds. On aurait dit un… Un disque dur? Oui, c'était ça… Un disque dur. Judge Dead leva à nouveau la tête et remarqua alors que toute une batterie de boîtiers était disposée sur son bureau et branchée à son ordinateur. Des lignes de différentes couleurs clignotaient à l'écran tandis que des boîtes de dialogues de différents logiciels s'ouvraient et se fermaient inlassablement.

Bon sang.

Ce type était en train de modifier tout les codes du jeu!

«-Arrêtez-ça tout de suite!, s'écria Théodore en se contorsionnant pour mieux voir, Vous allez faire bugger le jeu!

-Je vais m'gêner tiens…

-Espèce de malade vous êtes en train de mettre tout les joueurs en danger!»

Maître Zen leva les yeux au ciel et sortit un rouleau de scotch gris de son sac avant de se diriger vers le MJ.

«Eh! Je vous interdis de vous approchez de moi avec ça!»

Théodore se contorsionna de plus belle, secouant violemment la tête et tentant de mordre –en vain- toutes mains osant s'approcher de son visage avec un bout de scotch. Malheureusement pour lui, un seul coup de pied à l'estomac fut bien assez pour le renvoyer à sa place d'otage et permettre à Maître Zen de lui scotcher la bouche. Le jeune MJ se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même en serrant les dents et regarda le criminel retourner à son bureau et s'asseoir. Robert Dumoulin l'avait semble-t-il déjà oublié, plus intéressé par son ordinateur et la petite fenêtre d'Horizon qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur le bois du bureau en lisant les messages qui semblait lui venir de trois joueurs de l'Ordre.

«Toujours le même qui nous ralentit…» grommela-t-il en entrant de nouvelles lignes de codes.

…

 **Pendant ce temps, en Olydri.**

…

L'escalade n'avait jamais été son fort mais là, c'était pire que tout. Valentin pouvait sentir chaque morceau de pierre sur lequel il s'appuyait s'affaisser et se briser sous son poids. Il avait à peine le temps de changer de rocher avant que la précédente ne s'écroule- et c'était sans compter les cailloux qu'Elyx et Nazetrîme faisaient tomber sur lui en montant. La druidesse et la cartomancienne grimpaient avec une vitesse et une facilité époustouflante. Les rochers sur lesquelles elles s'appuyaient étaient larges et solides, formant presque un escalier de pierre sous leurs pieds. Pourtant, dés que le guerrier parvenait à les atteindre ceux-ci s'effritaient et tombaient en miettes au moindre contact. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils grimpaient et il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer- par chance, le haut de la falaise n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres.

«-Pourquoi… Pourquoi Maître Zen… Veut qu'on monte là-haut?, demanda Valentin, rouge et essoufflé.

-On doit s'éloigner du village de départ, expliqua Elyx tout en se hissant sur le bord de la falaise, Ça risque de devenir dangereux une fois que Maitre Zen ce sera occupé des codes…

-Attendez; dangereux?! Dangereux comment? Personne m'a dit que ce serait _dangereux_!»

Le guerrier blond s'arrêta immédiatement dans son ascension et regarda Nazetrîme se hisser à son tour sur le bord de la falaise.

«-On vient de se faire téléporter dans un jeu, soupira Elyx, tu pensais vraiment que se balader là-dedans serait une promenade de santé?

-M-Mais on n'est pas vraiment en danger, pas vrai? On est protégé par l'espèce de bouclier dont parlait le type dans la salle avec les scanners!

-Pour le moment, mais ça ne va pas durer, expliqua la cartomancienne, Maître Zen à sûrement déjà effacé la plupart des codes qui protégeaient les joueurs à l'heure qu'il est.»

Un sourire à la fois malsain et satisfait étira ses lèvres.

«-A-Attendez…, bafouilla Valentin, J'ai du mal à suivre là… Pourquoi il fait ça? Il va mettre tout les joueurs en danger de mort; nous y compris!

-Bon, rappel moi, quelle est notre cible principale sur Horizon depuis qu'on à formé la Guilde des Traqueurs de Reliques?, demanda Elyx avec une pointe d'irritation.

-… La guilde Noob…

-Et quel est notre but?

-Leur pourrir la vie et les empêcher d'avancer dans le jeu mais-

-Et à ton avis, quel est le moyen le plus efficace pour les empêcher _définitivement_ de jouer à Horizon _et_ venger Maître Zen une bonne fois pour toute par la même occasion?

-...

-… Tu le fais exprès? Je vais quand même pas te faire un dessin!

-Laisse Elyx, tu sais bien qu'il un QI d'huitre morte…, intervint Nazetrîme, Pour faire simple, Maître Zen va effacer le bouclier qui protège les joueurs et nous trois, on va se charger de tuer les membres de la guilde Noob. Bon, évidemment ça risque de mettre les autres joueurs en danger aussi mais ça ça s'appelle 'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment', on y peut rien. On ne pouvait pas non plus t'expliquer le plan en entier parce qu'on avait besoin de ton aide et je doute que tu nous aurais suivit si- Hé attends; on peut savoir ce que tu fais?!

Valentin s'était subitement mit à redescendre la falaise, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas glisser sur les cailloux qui roulaient sous ses pieds.

«-Je redescend prévenir les autres joueurs! Hors de question de me rende complice d'un truc pareil!

-Quoi?!, s'écria Elyx, Tu plaisantes j'éspère?!

-Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, _moi_!»

La druidesse et la cartomancienne tentèrent une nouvelle fois de le rappeler à l'ordre mais Valentin ne les écoutait plus, trop concentré sur l'interminable descente.

«-Génial, comme si on avait besoin de ça _maintenant_! … Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait?, questionna Nazetrîme.

-Débarrassez-vous de lui. »

Les deux joueuses se tournèrent vers la voix masculine qui avait si subitement résonnée dans leurs dos.

«-Maître Zen!, s'écria Nazetrîme en sautillant presque d'excitation.

-Vous avez réussit à connecter votre avatar finalement?, demanda Elyx.

-J'ai prit mon ordinateur portable avec moi alors j'ai deux écrans sous les yeux. Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, mais il faut bien que je vous explique- et que je m'occupe de lui…» grogna le mage en regardant le bord de la falaise.

Nazetrîme et Elyx se regardèrent un bref instant, gênées.

«-On est vraiment désolée, commença Nazetrîme, On n'a pas réussit à le retenir-

-Ce n'est pas un problème, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Vous l'avez manipulez pendant bien assez longtemps et je n'ai plus besoin de lui, de toutes façons. Par contre ça risque de me poser quelques problèmes s'il se met à alerter les autres joueurs.

-Donc vous voulez qu'on le fasse taire…, supposa Elyx.

-Exactement. Faites le tomber de la falaise, ça devrait suffire… A une hauteur pareille, je doute qu'il parvienne à garder assez de points de vie jusqu'en bas pour survivre à la chute.

-Assez de points de vie?, demanda la druidesse.

-Oui… Disons que… Je n'ai pas vraiment réussit à effacer complètement le bouclier… Je dois avouer que les codes sont plutôt fichus, à ce niveau là. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé une faille. J'ai créé un programme parasite qui empêche les joueurs de se retrouver en fantôme lorsqu'ils meurent. Du coup quand leurs points de vie tombent à zéro ils ne se retrouvent pas au cimetière, mais ne sont plus non plus protégés par le bouclier.

-Vous êtes tellement brillant…, murmura Nazetrîme dans un soupir admiratif.

-Je sais, je sais, merci.»

Elyx pendant ce temps s'était rapprochée du bord, cherchant du regarde le guerrier blond. Celui-ci n'avait réussit à descendre que de quelques mètres, visiblement effrayé pas l'altitude. La druidesse saisit son bâton et le dirigea vers lui, murmurant une incantation au passage. Une lumière verte et vive enveloppa sa main avant de se propager le long de son arme. Maître Zen sourit et hocha la tête.

«Vas-y, je te laisse l'honneur… »

Elyx sourit à son tour et d'un bref geste du poignet lança son sort. Le rayon lumineux fusa dans l'air à une vitesse phénoménale jusqu'à frapper sa cible de plein fouet. Un cri de surprise, puis de terreur résonna lorsque le guerrier se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Il tenta brièvement de se rattraper à la paroi rocheuse qu'il avait été forcé de lâcher, sans succès. Les trois autres Traqueurs de Reliques le regardèrent disparaître en hurlant dans l'épaisse brume en contrebas, attendant que le son se dissipe, satisfaits.

«… Bien… Je vais devoir vous laissez, expliqua rapidement Maître Zen, mon otage est encore en train de faire des siennes. Mettez vous en route pour le territoire de l'Empire, je vous donnerais d'autres instructions une fois là-bas.»

Nazetrîme et Elyx regardèrent l'avatar de leur chef de guilde disparaître dans un tourbillon de pixels lumineux. Puis elles se mirent en route, prenant la direction du lointain continent de Keos où se trouvaient les villes de l'Empire et, sans aucuns doutes, la guilde Noob.


	4. Le Karpad'Shio

**NdA: Désolée, je poste ça vite ce soir donc pas de note de l'auteur pour le moment ! J'updaterais le chapitre demain pour en rajouter une, promis!**

…

«Hého! … Ça va? Hé! Tu m'entends?»

Le guerrier gémit faiblement et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, encore sonné. Quelqu'un était en train de lui tapoter délicatement la joue pour le réveiller.

«-Aller, debout! C'est pas le moment de dormir!»

-Ngh… Quoi …?»

Valentin entrouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un autre gémissement plaintif en secouant la tête. Sa vision troublée par le choc s'éclaircit petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin discerner les traits du visage penché sur lui. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux sombres, aux grands yeux marrons et portant un tour de tête dont la pièce principale en cuire noire reposait sur son front. Elle était accroupit à coté de lui et s'appuyait sur son bâton pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Son curseur, vert, affichait le pseudonyme de 'Kary'.

«Sacrée chute, pas vrai?» demanda-t-elle en lui tendant sa main libre.

Valentin l'a pris s'en trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et se releva lentement. Il se souvenait de sa dispute avec les deux autres membres de sa guilde; d'avoir commencé à redescendre la falaise. Et puis il y avait eu Elyx. Dire qu'il l'avait toujours prise pour une personne compréhensive… Il avait fait une chute vertigineuse en se cognant la tête sur les rochers à multiple reprises –ce qui n'allait sûrement pas arranger son problème de 'QI d'huître morte', pour citer Nazetrîme- et après ça… Plus rien. C'était le trou noir complet. Il ne se souvenait plus de sa rencontre -sans doutes très amicale- avec le sol et encore moins comment il avait fait pour y survivre.

«-Qu'est ce que… Qui s'est passé?, demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante et incertaine.

-… Alors, _avant que tu ne sorte du nuage de brume juste au dessus de moi en hurlant à la mort_ , je ne sais pas. _Après_ par contre, quand j'ai vu que tu n'avais presque plus de points de vie je t'ai lancé un sort de Mercurocroum, histoire que tu survives à la chute et que tu ne termine pas au cimetière. Du coup je pense que tu pourrais me dire merci!, affirma joyeusement Kary.

-Ah… Bah… Heu… Merci…»

Il tituba légèrement et se massa les tempes en sentant une migraine atroce lui vriller le crâne. Avec tous les chocs qu'il avait prit à la tête, pas étonnant qu'il ait perdu connaissance en touchant le sol... On pouvait même distinguer, tout le long de la falaise, les endroits où la roche s'était brisée à cause de la collision –c'est alors que Valentin se rendit compte à quel point il avait dévié pendant sa chute. Il n'était pas retombé à son point de départ (Ysëën, village de départ de l'Ordre) d'où lui et le reste de sa guilde avait démarré leur ascension mais encore plus bas, dans la petite vallée rocheuse qui bordait l'est du hameau. Le guerrier se tourna vers celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie et prit le temps de l'observer un peu mieux. Sa tenue se composait d'une longue cape verte, d'un plastron noir enfilé par-dessus une longue robe blanche et d'une paire de bottes épaisses en cuir. Une petite bourse ainsi qu'une longue dague pendaient à sa ceinture, attestant de sa classe de druidesse. Elle était plus petite que lui et arborait un joli visage aux traits fins et délicats- Ah! Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation; et encore moins à la séduction! Le guerrier avait une mission de la plus haute importance à accomplir et malgré sa chute et son sens des priorités quelque peu erroné il en était encore bien conscient.

«Bon écoute, commença-t-il, ça va sûrement te paraître bizarre mais- Hé attends! Qu'est ce que tu fais?»

Kary ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupée à explorer une caverne creusée dans la paroi rocheuse et à contempler ses tréfonds obscurs.

«-Attends-moi!, appela Valentin paniqué, J'ai un truc super important à te dire!

-Important?, marmonna la druidesse sans pour autant faire attention à lui.

-Ouais! D'une urgence capitale! Faut vraiment que tu m'écoute; on est en danger si on reste ic-!»

Une main vint soudainement se plaquer sur sa bouche, le forçant au silence.

«T'as entendu ça?»

Le guerrier se tut et écouta, perplexe. Un grondement sourd semblait s'élever du fond de la grotte, suivit par des pas longs et lourds dont l'écho rebondissait sur les murs de pierre. C'est alors qu'un hurlement bestial effroyable déchira l'air, arrachant un cri de terreur aux deux joueurs. Kary, mut par un réflexe protecteur saisit le bras du guerrier et l'entraîna avec elle vers la sortie de la caverne. Surtout, ne pas s'arrêter. Ne pas regarder en arrière tant qu'ils n'étaient pas dehors.

«C'est quoi ça?! C'est quoi ce truc?!» hurlait le blond terrifié.

Il courait aussi vite que ses jambes pouvait le supporter et avec toute la force du désespoir. Il fut soudain aveuglé par la brulante lumière du jour alors que lui et sa compagne de fortune émergeaient de la grotte. La jeune femme ralentit et se retourna, plaçant le guerrier derrière elle en faisant face à la caverne.

C'est alors que la bête sortit à son tour, grondant et fouettant furieusement l'air de sa queue. L'animal, une sorte d'immense crocodile à la peau grise haut sur pattes faisait près de deux à trois mètres au garrot et dans les six mètres de long. Son dos était couvert de lourdes écailles et parcourut de tout son long d'une large crête. Sa gueule, dégoulinante de bave et de sang arborait deux rangées de crocs acérés qui ne demandaient qu'à déchirer la chair. Seize énorme griffes venaient compléter son arsenal, répartit entre quatre membres puissants.

«Je te présente _le Karpad'Shio_ …, expliqua fièrement la druidesse, Une bête sanguinaire qui attaque et dévore des troupeaux entier autour d'Ysëën depuis plusieurs mois… Où du moins, c'est ce que dit sa description dans le jeu.»

La créature poussa un autre rugissement et s'approcha encore un peu plus, sous le regard horrifié du guerrier.

«-S-Ses statistiques, bégaya-t-il, E-Elles sont…

-Je sais! Ses points de vie son infini!, s'enthousiasma Kary.

-Tu veux te battre contre _ça_?! Mais tu vas te faire tuer!

-Me battre? Tu plaisantes j'éspère? J'ai beaucoup mieux! Suis-moi!»

Elle saisit son compagnon par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, juste au moment où la bête se décida à attaquer. Ses immenses mâchoires claquèrent et se refermèrent juste derrière Valentin qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de reprendre sa course de plus belle. Il suivit la jeune femme et entreprit de remonter le long d'une très forte pente couverte de gravier. La bête se faisait petit à petit distancer, incapable de suivre les deux joueurs sur un terrain aussi incliné et instable.

Kary fut la première à atteindre le sommet de la paroi. Elle se précipita vers un énorme rocher retenu par un dispositif de bois, de cordes et de pierre qu'elle entreprit de détruire à grâce à de puissants sorts d'attaque.

«Aller! Il faut faire tomber ça sur le Karpad'Shio avant qu'il ne parvienne à nous rejoindre!»

Le guerrier se posta de l'autre coté du rocher en panique et entreprit de cogner la pierre de ses poings, observant avec horreur l'énorme lézard reprendre son équilibre et commencer à lentement gravir la pente.

«-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?! Tu n'as pas d'armes?!

-Mon boss ne m'a jamais laissé en garder une. Il a vendu toutes celles que j'ai trouvées…

-Quoi?!

-Il trouvait que ça n'en valait pas la peine vu mon niveau de jeu… Et puis la guilde avait besoin d'argent…

-Mais… C'est complètement illogique!

-Ah, tu trouves?»

La druidesse marqua une soudaine pause et regarda le guerrier, l'air ahurit.

«… Bon, soupira-t-elle, je voulais garder ma furie pour plus tard mais là je n'ai plus vraiment le choix… Aller, écarte-toi!»

Elle leva son bâton qui s'enveloppa d'une lueur dorée avant de le planter violemment dans le sol. Une colonne de lumière s'éleva alors un bref instant avant de se dissiper, laissant place à d'immenses racines qui se tordirent, ondulèrent et s'enroulèrent autour du rocher avec un terrifiant grincement de bois. Un grondement sourd suivit, résonant dans toute la carrière et l'énorme pierre se mit à dégringoler la pente. Elle rebondit à plusieurs reprises sur d'autres rochers plus petits avant de s'écraser contre le flanc de la bête. Les côtes de l'animal furent instantanément broyées et réduit en miettes dans un répugnant bruit de craquement, de brisement et de déchirement. Le Karpad'Shio laissa échapper un mugissement de douleur avant de s'écrouler, enfin terrassé.

Il y eu un bref instant de silence où aucun des deux joueurs n'osa ni parler ni bouger, se contentant simplement d'observer le monstre et le liquide rouge s'écoulant de son ventre. Puis Kary s'avança, prudente, avant de se laisser glisser le long de la pente et de se diriger vers l'entrée de la grotte. Elle fut immédiatement suivie par Valentin peu désireux de rester seul et tout deux entrèrent dans la sombre caverne une seconde fois.

«-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu reviens ici? On devrait parti-!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le Karpad'Shio va mettre une bonne heure avant d'être réinitialisé. On a largement assez de temps pour aller récupérer le butin!»

La druidesse pressa le pas, visiblement excitée. Elle avait déjà fait cette quête de nombreuses fois auparavant et il ne lui manquait plus qu'une pièce à looter sur ce monstre pour compléter son stuff. Ce genre d'équipements rare ne se trouvait jamais à l'hôtel des ventes où alors à un prix exorbitant; et pour cause! Seul très peu de joueurs étaient parvenus à terminer cette suite de quête pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il fallait être sacrément collé en background pour y parvenir. Trouver le bon PNJ, utiliser les bons mots, trouver l'endroit où se cachait la bête, lui échapper et découvrir comment s'en débarrasser; autant de mystères qu'elle avait résolu par elle-même grâce à ses connaissances sur l'univers d'Olydri.

«Là, regarde!»

Elle se précipita vers un énorme coffre dorée placé au centre d'une petite salle creusée dans la roche et l'ouvrit, chantonnant une célèbre mélodie de jeu vidéo en découvrant chaque objets obtenu.

«-… Ah, hum… Tu sais il faut vraiment que je te dise un truc…, commença Valentin, C'est super important; on est en danger si on reste par ic-

-Les Gants de Chasseurs de Monstres!, s'exclama la druidesse sans l'écouter, Enfin! Depuis le temps que je les cherchais!»

Elle s'empressa d'enfiler la dernière pièce de son stuff avant de se replonger dans les tréfonds du coffre sans fonds et d'en extirper les potions et autres items restants.

«-Tiens, il y a même une arme pour toi!

-Mais attends-

-Vas-y, prends-la! Tu la bien mérité.»

Le guerrier hésita un instant et regarda Kary dans les yeux. Elle ne risquait pas de l'écouter, du moins pas temps qu'ils étaient dans cette grotte... Il soupira, saisit l'énorme marteau noir et bleu par son manche et le souleva avec une aisance surprenante. C'était comme si l'arme ne pesait que deux ou trois kilos, tout au plus… Il regarda la druidesse ranger les derniers items dans sa besace avant de la suivre vers le chemin de la sortie. C'est alors qu'un bruit suspect attira son attention. Un grognement emplit l'air, suivit par de lourds bruits de pas.

Valentin sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Il saisit Kary par le bras de sa main libre et l'entraîna derrière lui, faisant de son mieux pour atteindre l'extérieur au plus vite.

«-Attends!, s'écria la druidesse, Qu'est ce que tu fais?!

-Le Karp-Machin vient d'être réinitialisé; faut pas rester là!»

Un rugissement terrible retentit juste derrière eux, venant valider l'explication du guerrier blond. Les deux joueurs sortirent en trombes de la caverne suivit de très près par le monstre.

«-La carcasse du Karpad'Shio!, s'écria soudain la druidesse sans s'arrêter de courir, Elle n'est plus là! M-Mais pourtant le rocher...

-On nous a tendu un piège!

-Quoi? Comment ça?!

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard! Pour le moment, _cours_!»

Ils remontèrent la pente graveleuse à toute vitesse avant de s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse forêt bordant la carrière, la bête toujours à leurs trousses.

«C'est- C'est pas normal, remarqua Kary essoufflée, Normalement il ne poursuit jamais les joueurs aussi loin!»

Le guerrier ne répondit rien, trop occupé à chercher une solution à leur problème quelque peu épineux. Bon sang, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça… C'était plutôt le boulot de Maître Zen ou d'Elyx, en temps normal… Mais là, il n'avait plus le choix! Par chance, sa solution apparut sous la forme d'un arbre dont les branches étaient juste assez basses pour être attrapées et permettre de se réfugier dans les hauteurs. Valentin se dirigea immédiatement vers ce nouveau refuge, jeta son marteau au pied de l'arbre et entreprit d'escalader les branches, Kary l'imitant immédiatement. Ils grimpèrent presque jusqu'à la cime, rouges et essoufflés.

«-Tu… Tu crois… Qu'on est assez haut?

-J'en sais rien… J'esp- AAAH!»

Un choc d'une extrême violence lui arracha un cri de surprise. Il s'agrippa au tronc afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre et, l'espace d'un instant vit le monstre se jeter une seconde fois contre l'arbre. Les chocs furent rapidement suivit par un énorme craquement et Valentin se rendit compte avec horreur que le bois était en train de céder.

«-Encore un coup comme ça et on risque de tomber!, paniqua Kary, J'éspère que t'as un plan!

-N-Non… J-Je sais pas- Je sais plus…»

Le guerrier avait les larmes aux yeux et tremblait de la tête aux pieds, incapable de réfléchir à une nouvelle solution. C'est alors que leur sauveur fit son apparition. Et par sauveur, il fallait plutôt comprendre une nouvelle proie plus intéressante pour le Karpad'Shio. Un joueur de la Coalition, sans doute intrigué par le bruit avait eu la mauvaise idée de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Il portait un masque de Cyrano, une perruque blanche et des habits noirs. La bête se tourna alors vers lui et voyant que ce repas sur pattes n'était pas perché dans un arbre se lança à sa poursuite. Le pauvre joueur prit immédiatement la fuite en appelant à l'aide, la créature juste sur ses talons.

Il fallut un moment aux deux joueurs de l'Ordre pour enfin trouver le courage de se laisser glisser le long du tronc et de toucher le sol.

«-Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là… Pourquoi?, bégaya Valentin en tremblant.

-J'ai acceptée une quête tout à l'heure qui me demandait de tuer 2 joueurs de l'Empire et 2 joueurs de la Coalition pour 'aider à contenir l'invasion'. Je suppose qu'il à dut accepter une quête qui lui demandait de se rendre sur Syrial, comme beaucoup d'autres joueurs… Mais, ça va aller toi? Tu fais vraiment une tête bizarre…»

Valentin était blanc comme un linge et tremblait, les larmes aux yeux.

«C'est la deuxième fois, murmura-t-il nerveusement, que j'ai faillit mourir aujourd'hui…»


	5. Points de suture

**NdA** : Et un chapitre 5, un! Je tiens à adresser un très grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent et commentent cette fic, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que vous me soutenez! J'éspère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les précédents et que vous resterez pour la suite parce que c'est à partit de maintenant que le coté 'drama' de l'histoire entre en scène! Bonne lecture~

…

«-Précieux ça va?! Tu tiens le coup?!

-Argh… J-J'ai presque plus de points de vie!»

Le mage laissa échapper un autre cri de détresse lorsque la bête le secoua violemment dans un effort pour achever sa proie encore gigotante. Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne craignait rien, se retrouver happé entre les mâchoires d'un monstre aussi féroce n'avait rien de bien rassurant. Dark Avenger portait coup après coup à la bête, sans succès. Il ne parvenait ni à lui retirer le moindre point de vie, ni à lui faire lâcher prise. Est-ce-que ce montre était immortel? Etait-ce un bug? Sûrement; mais un bug qui risquait d'envoyer Précieux au cimetière s'il ne faisait rien! Et étant donné qu'ils venaient à peine de débarquer sur Syrial, c'était à éviter…

L'assassin resserra sa poigne sur son arme et taillada violemment le flanc du monstre, sans succès. La barre de vie de Précieux était dans le rouge à un niveau critique et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

«-Chef!, appela le mage, A-Allez-vous-en! Sinon vous allez vous faire tuer vous aussi!

-Et te laisser là?!

-C-C'est pas grave! On se rejoindra au cimetière le plus pro- Urgh!»

Un bruit mou se fit entendre que l'assassin ne reconnut pas. Il n'avait écouté son compagnon que d'une oreille distraite et sans le regarder, trop occupé avec la créature. Il se retourna et se figea, horrifié.

Il saignait.

Précieux saignait.

Le fluide rouge s'écoulait lentement le long des immenses mâchoires du monstre, jaillissant des plaies que les dents avaient laissées dans la chair. Il avait imprégné les vêtements du mage qui ne bougeait plus, inconscient, ses membres pendant mollement dans le vide.

«Précieux?», appela doucement l'assassin, la gorge serrée.

Pas de réponse. Ses points de vie avaient visiblement atteint le zéro tant redouté mais… Etait-ce donc à _ça_ que ressemblait la mort d'un joueur In Game dans cette nouvelle mise jour? Non... Non; c'était impossible! Neuropa ne mettrait jamais quelques chose d'aussi graphique dans l'un de ses jeux; surtout Horizon! L'assassin eut alors le terrible sentiment que quelque chose venait de très, très mal tourner pour son compagnon de jeu…

«-Maxime-!

-BASTON!» hurla soudain une voix derrière lui.

Dark Avenger se retourna et vit une petite guerrière de l'Empire se précipiter vers le monstre en lui rentrant dedans de plein fouet. La bête vacilla et lâcha enfin sa proie; laissant Précieux tomber au sol inconscient. Un coup de feu résonna dans les buissons derrière eux suivit d'une salve d'énergie bleutée qui vint frapper le monstre à la tête.

«Fais attention Golgotha, ne le laisse pas te mordre!» couina une petite élémentaliste en surgissant des fourrées.

Elle fut suivit par une néogicienne blonde qui tira un nouveau coup de feu sur le monstre tout en s'approchant de l'assassin.

«-Ça va?, demanda Ivy, Rien de cassé?

-N-Non je… Ça va; mais Précieux est blessé.

-Ouais, on sait, on a vu. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu vous aider. Un truc pareil c'est pas normal.

-…Il faut que j'aille le chercher.

-On va faire diversion.»

Dark Avenger se précipita vers son compagnon en évitant tant bien que mal les puissants coups de queue du monstre. Couette pendant ce temps peinait à garder tout le monde en vie, notamment à cause de l'imprévisibilité de la guerrière et de sa manie de ne jamais esquiver les attaques. Elle roula sur le coté et évita de peu d'être piétinée avant de se relever, époussetant rapidement sa robe.

«-J'ai presque plus de mana!, prévint-elle, Il faut en finir vite!

-Tu plaisantes?! Ce truc se régénère plus vite que j'arrive à le frapper!

-C'est un mob immortel; ça ne sert à rien! Il faut s'enfuir!»

Les trois joueuses se tournèrent vers Dark Avenger. Il avait hissé Précieux sur son dos et le tenait fermement contre lui en leurs faisant face depuis le coté opposé de la clairière.

«Il y a un village neutre pas très loin. Il ne pourra pas nous suivre là-bas!»

Golgotha hésita un bref instant mais, voyant que la néogicienne et l'élémentaliste étaient en train de partir se décida à les suivre. Bah! De toute façon elle trouverait bien quelque chose à tabasser ailleurs. Et puis dans une situation pareille, il fallait savoir faire alliance. La créature poussa un rugissement terrible avant de se lancer à la poursuite des cinq fuyards.

Dark Avenger fut le premier à émerger de la lisière de la forêt, Précieux toujours sur son dos. Il pouvait sentir du sang imbiber sa veste et se mit à paniquer en entendant la bête se rapprocher.

«-Il est trop rapide, s'écria l'assassin, on n'y jamais y arriver!

-Je m'en occupe! »

Couette ralentit soudainement et fit volte-face. Elle leva ses mains qui s'enveloppèrent d'une lueur bleu avant de les diriger vers la créature.

« _Glacum Immobilisum!_ »

Un puissant rayon chargé d'énergie magique se propagea depuis ses mains et fendit l'air, venant s'écraser et exploser juste devant la bête dont les quatre pattes se retrouvèrent figées dans d'énormes blocs de glace.

«-Ça devrait pouvoir le ralentir suffisamment!, s'écria-t-elle en reprenant sa course.

-On y est presque; je vois les premières maisons!» informa Dark Avenger.

Il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu et que ses pauvres jambes pouvaient le lâcher à tout moment. En temps normal, il aurait aisément put courir cette distance, même avec quelqu'un sur le dos. Mais il fallait croire qu'In Game ses points d'endurance prenaient le dessus sur ses véritables capacités physiques… Et ceux-ci approchaient de zéro.

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière eux, pareil à du verre se brisant sur le sol. Le monstre s'était libéré de la glace; et il était furieux.

Plus que quelques mètres.

Cent mètres.

Trente mètres.

Cinq mètres.

Dark Avenger manqua de peu de s'effondrer en dépassant la première maison. Il fut suivit de près par Golgotha, Couette et Ivy qui se retournèrent d'instinct pour voir si la bête les suivait toujours. Heureusement pour le groupe, celle-ci s'était arrêtée. Elle sembla hésitée un bref instant, laissa échapper un long grognement en montrant les crocs puis finit par se raviser et se décida à faire demi-tour, retournant prendre couvert sous les arbres.

«C'est pas passé loin, soupira Couette, Un peu plus et- Hé attends, où tu vas?!»

Dark Avenger s'était déjà éloigné du groupe en emportant Précieux avec lui et se dirigeait vers le bâtiment le plus proche- une auberge.

«Il faut que je m'occupe de lui et vite!»

Il ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de pied et entra, jeta une poignée de pièces d'or sur le comptoir pour payer la chambre à Ardacos et se précipita à l'étage, sous le regard surpris des joueurs accoudés au bar. Les trois joueuses de l'Empire s'empressèrent immédiatement de le suivre.

«-Il me faut une aiguille et de l'alcool!, ordonna-t-il en déposant le blessé sur le lit, Je vais désinfecter la plaie et lui faire des points de sutures.

-J'vais chercher une bouteille au bar.» les informa Golgotha.

La guerrière ressortit de la petite chambre et en profita pour repousser les quelques joueurs attirés par ce soudain remue-ménage. Ivy fouilla un bref instant dans sa besace et en sortit ce qui ressemblait à une fine aiguille d'étain.

«Tiens. Normalement c'est pour entretenir les armes à feu et désincruster la saleté, mais ça devrait aussi pouvoir servir d'aiguille de secours. Je ne l'ai pas encore utilisée donc elle doit être propre.»

L'assassin la remercia d'un rapide hochement de tête avant d'attraper le drap de lit blanc et de le déchirer en fins lambeaux. Ardacos n'allait sûrement pas apprécier, mais tant pis.

«Me revoilà!» claironna soudain Golgotha.

La petite guerrière poussa la porte en brandissant une bouteille débouchée remplit d'un liquide vert qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet.

«-Pouah, ça pue!, couina Couette, c'est quoi ce truc?!

-… Pas sûre, mais c'est ce qu'ils mettent dans les Furiblondes alors ça peut pas être mauvais!

-A l'odeur ça doit être de l'absinthe, expliqua Dark Avenger, ça fera l'affaire pour le moment.»

L'assassin saisit la bouteille et imbiba un morceau de drap avec l'alcool avant de l'appliquer sur les plaies. Précieux émit un faible grognement et se contorsionna légèrement.

«-Je ne sais pas si ses organes vitaux ont été touchés ou non… Mais même si c'est le cas je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose de toute façon. C'est lui le médecin, pas moi…

-Ah bon, s'étonna Ivy, Il est médecin?

-IRL, oui… Et il est brillant. Malheureusement je ne partage ses talents pour la médecine alors il va falloir se débrouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.»

Dark Avenger reposa le tissu imbibé de sang et d'absinthe et entreprit de suturer les plaies. Précieux ne cessait de gémir et de se tordre, prouvant à la fois qu'il était vivant et qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement son traitement de faveur. Une fois la tâche accomplit l'assassin nettoya à nouveau les blessures avant d'envelopper l'abdomen du mage avec les morceaux de draps restants.

«Voilà, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment, soupira-t-il, Maintenant il faut le laisser se reposer et espérer que ça ne s'infecte pas…»

L'assassin soupira et se releva en essuyant ses mains sur sa veste.

«-Il faut prévenir les Maîtres du Jeu. Si Précieux à put être blessé comme ça, alors ça peut sûrement arriver à n'importe quel autre joueur et il faut à tout prix empêcher ça.

-C'est déjà fait, les informa Couette, Je leur ai déjà envoyé quatre messages mais personne ne réponds ! Et tous les chats sont saturés par des messages d'appels à l'aide!

-Bon, alors Mr. Masque n'est pas le premier à avoir été blesse, fit remarquer Ivy dans un bâillement, Pour empêcher la cata', c'est trop tard…

-… Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on limite les dégâts en prévenant les autres joueurs du danger et empêcher les joueurs des différentes factions de s'entre-tuer. Tant qu'on n'a pas plus d'informations sur ce qu'il se passe, il vaut mieux rester en sécurité dans les villages de PNJs.»

Sur ces bonnes paroles l'assassin saisit sa rapière qu'il avait laissée contre le mur et se dirigea vers la porte.

«-Hep! Je viens aussi!, s'écria la guerrière, T'as beau être flic, t'auras besoin de quelqu'un comme moi pour aller chercher ceux qui sont partit se faire une petite promenade en forêt!

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix, je suppose… Quelqu'un d'autres?

-Je vais aller parler aux joueurs qui sont en bas au bar, bailla Ivy.

-Et moi, je vais rester là pour surveiller Précieux!, s'exclama l'élémentaliste.

-Bien, alors dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps. Il faut absolument empêcher d'autres joueurs d'être blessés.»

… **  
Pendant ce temps, dans le monde réel.**

…

Théodore se contorsionna du mieux qu'il pouvait pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Par chance, il rangeait toujours son téléphone portable dans sa poche arrière droite et celle-ci était juste à la portée de ses mains, même attachées. Et Robert Dumoulin semblait beaucoup trop occupé avec son ordinateur pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il parvint enfin à déverrouiller l'appareil au sixième essai et ouvrit sa boîte SMS en priant le Dieu tout puissant des jeux-vidéos pour que son tortionnaire ne remarque rien.

 _ **Ppa**_

 _ **H elp**_

Il attendit patiemment la réponse en serrant le téléphone dans sa main, faisant de son mieux pour se calmer. Il fallait espérer que le portable de Philippe Saquebien soit allumé… Et à sa portée. Avec la porte bloquée de l'intérieur et un fou furieux le retenant en otage, il n'y avait vraiment plus que son hacker de père qui pouvait lui venir en aide…

 _ **Tu m'envoie des messages pendant ton travail maintenant? C'est nouveau ça! Il y a un problème?**_

 _ **Neuro p a**_

 _ **E n dan g e r**_

 _ **Vien s vi te**_

 _ **Urg ent ! !**_

Il y eu un moment de silence radio et Théodore patienta encore. Il faillit se résigner lorsque l'appareil vibra enfin à nouveau dans sa main.

 _ **Je suis dans la voiture, j'arrive dans 20 minutes! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tiens bon, Papa arrive!**_

Le Maître du Jeu laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et remit tant bien que mal son téléphone à sa place. Au moins, maintenant, 'Papa était en route'…

«Nazetrîme? Elyx? Il y a un changement de plans, n'allez plus vers Keos.»

Ah, revoilà le fou furieux qui parlait à ces deux joueuses de l'Ordre…

«…Oui je sais, mais… Oui! Mais apparemment toutes les plus grosses suites de quêtes sont en train de faire converger les joueurs de l'Empire et de la Coalition vers Syrial; vous savez ce que ça veut dire? … Oui, c'est ça. Vous n'avez plus qu'à les cueillir sur place.»

Un sourire malsain sembla éclairer brièvement son visage.

«Ces imbéciles mon facilité le travail depuis le début…»


	6. La Meute

**NdA : Pfiou ! Encore un chapitre où j'ai eu du mal… Mais le voilà enfin, pour votre plus grand plaisir- enfin j'éspère. Je me permes d'inventer un peu (beaucoup) la personnalité et les infos sur les personnages dont on ne sait pas grand IRL, histoire de pimenter un peu tout ça! (J'éspère que vous n'y verrez pas d'inconvénients ^^; )**

 **NdA 2: Le Poussin Fou, merci pour la remarque! C'est corrigé. Et maintenant au moins, je sais ce que 'chaire' avec un 'e' veut dire!**

«Aller, va chercher!»

La petite branche tournoya légèrement dans les airs avant de tomber mollement sur le sol, sans avoir suscité le moindre intérêt chez la meute de loup. Le grouper de canidés était vraisemblablement plus intéressé par la chair fraîche qui s'était réfugiée dans l'immense chêne. Gaea soupira, abattue, et se réinstalla plus confortablement sur sa branche.

«C'était ma dernière option…» lança-t-elle à l'attention du guerrier assis de l'autre côté du tronc.

Meumeuh était occupé à soigner sa jambe blessée d'où s'écoulaient de minces filets rouges, pressant fermement un morceau de tissu mouillé contre la morsure.

«Ils finiront bien par se lasser…» supposa-t-il sur un ton néanmoins incertain.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que les loups était sagement assise autour de l'arbre et attendaient, non contents d'avoir déjà dévorés les deux rations de survie qui leur avait été lancés dans le but de faire diversion. Les plus téméraires aboyaient ou sautaient en tentant vainement d'atteindre les deux joueurs, par chance sans succès. Gaea regarda sa jauge de mana complètement vide et soupira.

«-Je m'inquiète pour Fanette et Kinginglish…, marmonna-t-elle, Ils mettent beaucoup de temps à revenir…

-Peut-être que le chemin vers Palmaro est juste un peu plus long que prévu, proposa le guerrier dans un effort pour rassurer sa chef de guilde, Je suis sûre qu'ils seront là d'ici… Uhm… 10 minutes?

-… Ou alors peut-être qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose et qu'ils sont en danger… Avec ce qui t'es arrivé et les appels à l'aide qui pullulent sur le tchat général, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on est face à un très, très gros problème…»

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais l'invocatrice avait désormais de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter pour les membres de sa guilde d'adorateurs.

Meumeuh, Fanette et Kinginglish l'avaient comme à leur habitude accompagnés dans ses quêtes qui cette fois-ci étaient principalement de rejoindre Syrial et de trouver un PNJ dans le village neutre de Palmaro. Ils avaient traversés la mer sans rencontrer un seul Léviathan et atteint la côte puis la forêt en toute sécurité avant de tomber sur une meute de loups. Les quatre joueurs s'étaient rapidement retrouvés encerclés, incapables de s'enfuir. Ils s'étaient battus; bien sûre; s'étaient défendus tant bien que mal mais les loups étaient trop nombreux pour eux. Leurs points de vie avaient rapidement dégringolés et ceux de Meumeuh avaient été les premiers à atteindre le zéro tant redouté; mais ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci ne s'était pas immédiatement retrouvé au cimetière et s'était fait violemment mordre la jambe qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte du danger. Gaea et le guerrier blessé étaient parvenus à prendre refuge dans un arbre tandis que Fanette et Kinginglish, les deux membres les plus rapides, avaient décidés de rallier Palmaro, d'y trouver de l'aide et de revenir chercher leur compagnon et leur chef de guilde. Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure, et toujours aucun signe d'eux.

«Ils vont revenir, j'en suis sûre. Ils vont ramener des secours et on va pouvoir aller à Palmaro en toute sécurité…»

Le guerrier se voulait visiblement rassurant, mais sa voix tremblait et masquait difficilement son incertitude.

C'est alors que quelque chose sembla attirer l'attention des loups. Une branche craqua dans les fourrées, et la meute ainsi que les deux joueurs tournèrent immédiatement la tête. Gaea retint son souffle en observant une ombre se mouvoir lentement dans l'obscurité. Puis un hurlement terrible retentit qui fit à la fois sursauter le guerrier et soulagea l'invocatrice.

«Bastoooon!»

La petite guerrière que Gaea connaissait si bien surgit des buissons en brandissant sa hache. Elle fut rapidement suivit par un assassin de la Coalition ainsi qu'un un guerrier et une druidesse de l'Ordre.

«Bah alors ma Gaga, lança Golgotha entre deux coups de hache, tu voulais te cacher?»

Elle évita de peu de se faire mordre le bras et répliqua par un violent coup de poing sur le museau du pauvre canidé.

«C'est ça oui… Mais on dirait que tu m'as trouvé quand même…» marmonna-t-elle.

Un jappement aigu résonna lorsque l'un des loups fut balayé par un puissant coup de marteau.

«-Vous devez rejoindre Palmaro immédiatement, les informa Dark Avenger, C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de rester ici! On va vous escorter.

-Bah voyons… Et je peux savoir pourquoi l'un des sbires de Maître Zen vous accompagne? Il a eu une attaque d'altruisme pendant la nuit?»

Valentin repoussa un autre canidé à grandes peines avant de se tourner vers l'invocatrice.

«C'est un peu dur de demander ça à une si jolie demoiselle, commença-t-il sur un ton mielleux, mais il va falloir me faire confiance-!»

La fin de sa phrase se perdit lorsqu'il fut bousculé par la druidesse, visiblement quelques peu agacée.

«Il nous a déjà expliqué ce qu'il se passe, annonça-t-elle en projetant une salve d'énergie bienfaisante vers les deux joueurs, alors on est au courant et croyez-moi, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il faut lui faire confiance pour le moment.»

Gaea allait répondre lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur le nom inscrit sur le curseur de la soigneuse.

«'Kary'…, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, De mieux en mieux…»

D'abord un PK, puis un larbin de Maître Zen et maintenant la joueuse qui avait fait perdre les pédales à Arthéon… Quelle escorte remarquable! L'invocatrice soupira et commença à descendre de l'arbre une fois que tous les loups avaient été tués. Elle fut suivit par Meumeuh qui boitait et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de s'appuyer sur sa jambe valide.

«Les monstres repopent environ toutes les deux minutes alors il va falloir faire attention. Vous allez marcher au milieu, ordonna Dark Avenger, Valentin et Golgotha sur les cotés, Kary à l'arrière et moi à l'avant. De cette manière on devrait pouvoir se défendre un peu mieux si on se fait de nouveau attaquer. Des objections?»

Les cinq joueurs hochèrent la tête et prirent place dans la formation. Meumeuh boitait en s'appuyant sur Gaea qui lui avait gracieusement prêtée une épaule et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la ralentir. Un rugissement lointain mais puissant résonna à travers la forêt et Kary et Valentin se lancèrent un regard affolé.

«-Il est toujours là, bafouilla le guerrier en palissant.

-J'en ai bien peur…» répondit Kary.

L'invocatrice lança un regard interrogatif à Golgotha qui lui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule. Il fallait dire qu'un monstre immortel de trois mètres de haut n'était pas vraiment assez pour l'affoler…

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que le groupe ne rencontre aucun problème.

«-… Ah, mais attendez!, s'écria soudain Gaea, Vous venez de Palmaro! Est-ce-que vous auriez vu deux assassins de la Coalition rejoindre le village? Fanette et Kinginglish?

-Hm… Aucunes idées, lui lança l'assassin, On fait des rondes depuis au moins une demi-heure pour rediriger tout le monde vers le village et on n'a toujours pas eu le temps d'y retourner. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, ils sont arrivés entre temps…

-…Je l'éspère…»

Gaea soupira et reprit la marche de plus belle. Le groupe émergea finalement de la forêt et Palmaro leur apparut au loin, de l'autre coté d'une grande prairie où un troupeau de cochoboules était en train de paître paisiblement.

«Enfin des mobs qui ne vont pas nous sauter à la gorge…» soupira Meumeuh.

Gaea s'approcha et posa doucement la main sur le flanc de l'un des animaux. Le cochoboule sembla se raidir un bref instant avant de se relaxer à nouveau et de continuer son repas végétarien.

«-C'est incroyable…, murmura-t-elle en sentant une chaleur animale sous ses doigts, Ils ont l'air tellement réels…

-Ils sont tout mous!», ricana Golgotha en attrapant un cochoboule plus petit que les autres.

Les deux joueuses furent rapidement rappelées à l'ordre par Dark Avenger qui leur ordonna de se dépêcher, visiblement pressé. Les énormes animaux s'écartèrent lentement sur leur passage, peu désireux de se battre et le groupe passa enfin les limites du village.

Golgotha ouvrit la porte de la taverne d'un coup de pied triomphal et entra sous le regard surpris d'une vingtaine de joueurs réfugiés, suivit par Gaea et Meumeuh qui s'installèrent à l'une des rares tables libres restantes. Valentin entra à son tour, Kary sur ses talons et s'éloigna immédiatement pour aller se poster près d'une petite fenêtre. Enfin Dark Avenger entra en dernier, refermant la porte derrière lui avant d'être interpellé par Couette. L'élémentaliste se tenait en haut des escaliers, la bouteille d'absinthe maintenant vide dans les mains.

«-Uhm… Précieux s'est réveillé…, l'informa-t-elle un peu hésitante.

-Ah, tant mieux. Est-ce qu'il s'est plaint de quoi que ce soit?

-Heu… D'à peu près _tout_ , je dirais…

-Alors c'est qu'il va bien.»

L'assassin posa sa rapière contre le mur et s'empressa de grimper à l'étage en bousculant Couette au passage. L'élémentaliste le regarda partir et leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et finit par rejoindre Ivy et Golgotha à une table voisine. La néogicienne était paisiblement endormie tandis que la guerrière sirotait –ou plutôt descendait à grandes gorgées- une Furiblonde bien méritée.

«J'éspère qu'ils vont se dépêcher de nous sortir de là, soupira l'élémentaliste, C'était marrant au début, mais maintenant je n'ai vraiment plus envie de rester.»

Golgotha lui répondit par un simple hochement d'épaule tandis qu'Ivy ne réagit pas, se contentant seulement de ronfler plus fort. Couette soupira à nouveau et se tourna vers Gaea, toujours assise un peu plus loin. Deux joueurs aux curseurs rouges l'avaient rejointe et lui parlaient avec excitation en faisant de grands gestes. Ils arboraient les pseudos de 'Fanette' et 'Kinginglish' ainsi qu'une poignée de blessures –quelques coupures et des hématomes pour la première et un bras en écharpe pour le second- mais avaient l'air de bien se porter cela mis à part et Gaea semblait heureuse de les voir.

Un grincement de bois se fit entendre provenant des escaliers et Dark Avenger réapparut, visiblement crispé et sa veste manquante.

«… Alors?, hésita Couette, Il se sent mieux?»

L'assassin prit place à la table et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise.

«-Voyons voir… Il m'a hurlé dessus, jeté son masque au visage, voler et déchirer ma veste pour avoir du fil et des bandages et maintenant il est en train de refaire ses points de suture 'correctement' et 'de manière propre et professionnelle'. Donc en théorie, il va bien…

-Dis donc, il n'a pas l'air commode, bailla Ivy qui venait de se réveiller.

-Croyez-moi, c'est mon coloc' et je peux vous dire qu'IRL il est absolument imbuvable… Surtout avec moi.

-Ah bon?, s'étonna l'élémentaliste, Pourtant vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre. Et vous faites toujours équipe quand il s'agit de nous envoyer au cimetière…

-Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle 'la magie du roleplay'…, soupira-t-il, Maxime- enfin, 'Précieux', est un grand fan de roleplay alors quand il joue, sa personnalité change complètement… Mais maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de barrière entre le jeu et la réalité, il a reprit ses habitudes de la vraie vie et il a de nouveau changé de comportement… Enfin, je suppose qu'il ne va pas être le seul… Les êtres humains deviennent souvent imprévisibles face au danger…»

Couette s'apprêta à lui répondre mais se ravisa. Il avait raison: avec tout ce qui se passait maintenant, il paraissait évident que plus personne n'allait agir comme ils le faisaient auparavant dans le jeu… L'élémentaliste elle-même était soudainement beaucoup moins préoccupées par son apparence: elle n'avait toujours pas remarquée la boue sur sa robe, les épis dans ses cheveux, la saleté sous ses ongles, l'herbe collée à ses chaussures… Seul lui importait maintenant de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ce que le futur pouvait bien lui réserver.


End file.
